A Career WomanMaking Mom Proud
by Me
Summary: Highly modified 5/09; from RKORadio's Sam Series, Stephanie tells how she became PA in Book Universe, helping with comfort and discipline, including working with Julia, a really bossy kid in "Dear Michelle" books.


A/N: Very revised in '09, as there is almost surely only one Book Universe. (For specifics on *how* the "Dear Michelle" books merge with the first 4 Michelle books, including how Cassie – and another girl if possible – could replace Mandy's lines in the first two "Dear Michelle' ones – see the last paragraph of the note in RKORadio's "Just Like Family." His work is mostly newer since '07 or so, so I invite you to read all of it.)

Julia was in "Dear Michelle" books. She could easily be in the first 4 Michelle books; we don't know all her classmates so the 3rd grade class can be the same. This shows Steph becoming PA in the BU, where Julia went in books that don't have her (but do have Rachel), etc., and takes place between RKORadio's "Just Like Family" and "Samantha and Friends." Full House characters owned by their creators, including Julia Rossi, made for the "Dear Michelle" series by Judy Katchke. Books "The Penguin Skates" and "My Two Best Friends," my story "My New Friend," and RKORadio's "Samantha's Great Escape," referenced.

Making Mom Proud

Stephanie Tanner looked at her watch on a warm summer day. Even months later, it still felt weird, in the mind of thirteen-year-old Stephanie. But, at least Samantha didn't need her there by this time.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Stephanie asked as Joey Gladstone entered the Tanner home with Samantha, eight. She put down the book she'd been reading and looked at them.

"Fine. We talked about how I used to behave," Samantha said lowly. Stephanie held her in her lap and hugged her. "It feels better than it used to. I know you always loved me."

Joey Gladstone smiled warmly. He was the best friend of Stephanie's dad, Danny Tanner. He and Danny's brother-in-law, Jesse Katsopolis, had moved in after Danny's wife, Pam, died to help Danny raise Stephanie, D.J. – now eighteen – and Michelle - now eight and a half and a year ahead of Samantha in school. "Dr. Steiner's right," Joey said. "You don't even have to keep all the videos and stuff we made where you talk about how lonesome you felt and everything. It's your choice."

"I want to. You guys are in them, too. And, it reminds me how much you loved me when I thought nobody could. So, it helps me remember how much I'm loved," Samantha said, reciting something she'd decided a short time ago.

Stephanie smiled sweetly. Samantha's parents never gave her any love or emotional support, and never spent any time with her. Stephanie was her emotional mother, with Michelle like a big sister. And, Joey often took her to the same doctor Stephanie had gone to once when really scared by an earthquake, because his comical, happy-go-lucky attitude was just what Samantha needed in a male role model.

"That's right. We'll always love you unconditionally. And, you weren't the worst kid there," Stephanie said to encourage her.

"Was it Julia?" Julia was a girl in Michelle's third grade class who still bugged Michelle a fair amount then, and was called "Bossy Rossi" by kids. Trying to get her mind off her own problems, and misbehavior of her first year or so in school, Samantha interrupted that thought. "Tell me about how you became Principal's Assistant again."

"Sure." They lived in a very liberal area – San Francisco – where they weren't afraid to try different ways of doing things. Stephanie had become a PA like in Australia and Britain, thanks to Michelle urging her as a Kindergartener. "Julia was one of the kids I had to deal with after Michelle called me a genius, and started recommending me to other kids who needed help." As she started into the story, and Joey left to join Jesse on the radio show they hosted, their minds drifted back to when Stephanie was in fourth grade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle Tanner, proud as punch about being a Kindergarten student after a couple weeks of it, finished setting the table for supper. She turned to Stephanie. "Did that boy come see you?" she asked.

"Yeah, he did." Stephanie carried the final couple salads over, then rested from her chores and sat in her usual chair. "Michelle, I know I really helped you feel better and make friends your first day of Kindergarten. I loved doing that. But, I have a life, too. I don't have time for you to be sending your friends to me whenever they're worried about a grandparent being sick or something."

"Yes you do. You're a genius," Michelle said, beaming with pride at her next older sister.

D.J. began to dish herself some casserole over at the stove. "Steph, you said the same kind of thing when you were in Kindergarten."

"Well, sure. Mom had just died. You knew how I was feeling. I came to see you, and you came down to my class when you were called, a few times."

"But you helped him, right?"

Stephanie shrugged toward Michelle. "I did what I could, Michelle. That's all."

"He said he felt a lot better."

Stephanie allowed herself to smile a little proudly, though she was really pretty humble. She was quite talented in a number of areas, but didn't boast about anything. She was really very polite and considerate of others. This was especially true at school. She teased D.J.'s best friend, the sometimes weird Kimmy Gibbler, a little, but could control herself pretty well, and only did that a little because Kimmy didn't mind it.

"Good. I'm glad it worked out. But, you don't have to send any more to me. Just ask someone how when you get home, and you can talk to the kid yourself."

Like many five-year-olds could be at times, Michelle was oblivious to Stephanie's refusal. "You should get a job there."

Stephanie smirked as their dad dished Michelle's and her casserole and everyone sat. "I never thought of myself as a career woman."

Jesse agreed. "Yeah, well, however you think of yourself, just remember you always make us so proud. And, I'm sure your mom's lookin' down on all this, and she's awfully proud of you, too." Stephanie beamed.

Michelle piped up. "Mrs. Reese said something funny. Julia was being bossy, and she said, You're here to learn, you don't have to teach the class, too."

Danny smiled sweetly. "That's a good one. I'm so proud of how you are in school. Your teacher really seems impressed." He lovingly turned to his older girls and complimented them on how they'd been great role models for Michelle. He then turned to Joey. "Can you believe it's been over four years since you and Jesse moved in to help? Now, D.J.'s been so proactive in helping Michelle and Steph; and now, Stephanie's such a big help, too. Pam really would be proud." Danny missed Pam a lot at times, so didn't always think about how she was "looking down from above," like Jesse said. Although, with D.J. being proactive, he hadn't had done things like become overly obsessed with cleaning out of sadness, though he still loved to clean things.

"It sure is amazing, Danny. So, what did Julia say, Michelle?" Joey asked.

"She got a little nicer. But, then she got rude again." She turned to Stephanie and, like one parent might to another, said, "You need to have a talk with her. She'll listen to you."

"Well, pin a rose on my nose," Stephanie said jokingly. She rambled between bites that, "You listen to D.J. really well. That's because you're so used to her getting you up when you were little, or coming into our bedroom in the morning, and talking and stuff. D.J. was always the oldest on our floor after Mom died." Jesse had been in an attic apartment from the start, since there was an office in the fourth bedroom. "She's become a little like a mom to you. I guess I've started taking after her a little. But, just because you would listen to us doesn't mean Julia would listen to me."

"How do you know if you don't try?" Everyone laughed at the cute way Michelle repeated something each of them had probably said a number of times over the years.

"Okay, Michelle. I'll give it a try tomorrow before school."

As the younger girls were dropped off, Michelle spied Julia Rossi getting out of her mom's car. "There she is."

"Okay." Stephanie thought about how to approach the situation as she walked toward the girl with a fancy red and white outfit on and two long braids. Stephanie had an air of confidence. She waved to her best friend, Allie Taylor, and told her to wait for her. "Hey, Julia, it's Michelle's sister Stephanie."

"Hi."

"Listen, Julia, Michelle tells me you've been acting pretty bossy."

"Well, there's a lot of stuff that needs done," Julia retorted.

Stephanie wasn't sure exactly how to approach it, not having heard everything or known the exact details of things. So, she started by mentioning a cartoon character she thought Julia was probably like. Joey loved cartoons and comics; he had a good-sized collection of books featuring this character, among others in the strip.

Taking Julia's hands in her own, Stephanie said, "Sometimes it does seem like the world needs changed, and it's good to want to change things. Like how ants always invade picnics; they need to find a way to stop that." Julia grinned. "You know, from what Michelle says you remind me of Charlie's Brown's friend Lucy. But, it's really a lot more fun for others, and for you, if you just accept some things the way they are. Some things are important to change - like if someone's doing something mean. But, even then, you should tell a teacher or correct the person nicely. Just like I'm doing with you."

Michelle grinned from a distance. That would have worked well with her. After all, her sisters were the greatest. Even if she took after her Uncle Jesse, who'd been a rebel as a youth, it probably would have worked with her, she figured.

Julia, however, was not as easily influenced. "Some people are just dumb. I know much better ways to do stuff than the dumbbells in my class."

"Julia, calling someone a dumbbell is not nice. Besides, everyone learns differently. I could read when I was four, but I never put anyone down because they couldn't. I was excited that I could help kids who couldn't read find things like the cafeteria in my early years. But, I never acted rude to them."

"You talk too much."

Stephanie glared. "Listen, I'm talking nicely, Julia. I could be lecturing you. Got it?"

Rolling her eyes, Julia said, "Oh, all right," and stomped away into the building.

"Did you help?" Michelle asked.

"I'm not sure. I might have started." She rubbed her chin and said, "This might take a while, though."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll bet you did a good job of taking charge," Samantha said, back in the present.

"I tried. She listened for a little bit, till she got more comfortable." Michelle came in from riding her bike, took off her helmet, and sat beside them. Becky came from the kitchen and reported that Danny was watching her and Jesse's boys, Nicky and Alex, color while he fixed supper. "I'm telling Samantha how I became a PA," Stephanie said.

"That's a fun story. You know, Sam," Becky remarked, "I know you wish you could hear stories like all your friends do about being born, and stuff. But, stories like this are just like that. It's just like in adoption, how you may not know what tummy you came from, but you can learn all about the people who have you in their heart."

"Those are the important ones," Michelle emphasized.

Stephanie agreed. "Of course, I'd have found out about you and started helping anyway, without being a PA. But, this made it easier."

"I'll bet Julia really tested you later," Samantha remarked.

"Oh, yeah. It was a couple months later, but still…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie came home and flung her backpack down on the ground. "I'm glad I'm not doing dance all day, every day anymore," she announced to her dad as they embraced.

"How come?"

"Because, now I have a totally new job, thanks to Michelle."

"Thanks for helping with Aaron," Michelle said as she walked in behind her. Once she and Danny greeted and embraced, she said, "He didn't pick on me at all today."

Danny, always protective, grew concerned. "What? Was there someone picking on you?"

"Aaron Bailey, a kid from Michelle's preschool. He's in a different Kindergarten class. He was kind of teasing her on the playground a few times, but yesterday I gave him a pretty good lecture. And told him if he kept it up, he'd have to deal with me."

"The teachers like what you're doing."

"So does the principal, Michelle. I've had Julia sent to me several times at Michelle's suggestion, Dad. Julia's at least somewhat less bossy and more respectful. Even without that, though, other teachers are sending their kids to me. I'm even starting to remove a few privileges and give timeouts. It's just a trickle now, but it could be a flood. I might need my own little office!"

Danny put an arm around the nine-year-old. "I'm sure you do a great job of it, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Dad. I try. But, Julia's the biggest problem. I thought at first she was just like Lucy, but she gets a lot more aggravated, it seems. Plus, she has this stubborn streak that's starting to come out sometimes."

Becky came by carrying one of their baby boys. Having overheard, she offered, "She's probably more comfortable with school now. So, she's testing everyone a little more."

"You know, you really should talk with the parents. If this is something you want to do." Mindful of the stress that had led Stephanie to "throw" a dance routine so she didn't have to go to dance school when he was pushing her, he asked, "Is this something you want to do? I'm not pressuring you one way or the other. But, do you want to help like this?"

Stephanie thought about it for a second. She considered the impact she was having, and a grin sprouted on her face as she spoke. "Well...yeah. I mean, I've really been able to make a difference. Maybe just a little one in some places. But, still, I like working with kids. I like helping solve problems."

"That's great. I'm proud of you. If this is something you like to do, to help the school out, then as long as you keep your grades up, I'll certainly support you." They walked out to the kitchen, where Danny fixed some milk and cookies for his youngest daughters. "It's a big step. But, you can ask any of us anything and we'll help with advice."

"Yeah. I like being a career woman, though. There'll be plenty of time to have a family later, after I'm out of school." She said Julia had dared her to put her in timeout once.

Becky snickered as she fed the babies their bottles. "It's important for the principal to back you up, too, if you do this," Becky remarked.

"You know, in Australia, they have girls like you as volunteer Principal's Assistants. Britain, too. I think it's a nice concept." Danny thought for a second. "Tell you what. You talk to Julia's parents, and I'll go into Principal Posey's office tomorrow and talk to him about making sure he backs you up. Because, if Julia dared you, that tells me other kids might. You don't want that problem," he said as D.J. and Kimmy walked in the door. Danny told them what had been happening with Stephanie as Jesse came up from the recording studio, which was also in the basement.

"Yeah, Steph came into my room the other night, and we talked about that a little," D.J. said. "About how kids were testing her. We never really had a problem with Michelle."

"Yeah, like making stink bombs out of their socks," Kimmy remarked. She had very smelly feet, and her brother had done that with her socks once.

"Not quite like that, Kimmy," D.J. remarked, searching for a polite way to say that Kimmy's feet were just...well, different than most. "But, it sounds like Julia could be a tough case. It's mid-November, and she might act up more later. If you keep doing this that's a year and a half more you'll have as a Principal's Assistant. And, remember how I was proactive with Michelle right away, and how important that was?"

"You should see what Julia's doing at home. You need to work with the parents. Plus, they might have some ideas," Becky said as Joey came upstairs to leave for his childrens' cartoon show, "Ranger Joe." Michelle left with him, to be part of the audience. "For one thing, it wouldn't surprise me if this Julia has younger siblings. From my experience, girls are pretty bossy at times. Especially to brothers."

"Gotcha. Boy, this stuff seems pretty easy, hearing it from you guys."

"It's always a little easier to hear about it than it is to handle it. Just remember," Jesse remarked, "if a kid's givin' you too much grief, you can always let the principal handle it. There's some principals, I'm ashamed to admit it, but I was almost too tough for them. Of course, then again, your mom always had a special ways to get through to me even at my toughest. I guess in a way, you're really takin' after her."

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse," Stephanie said, in the back of her mind considering how proud her mom would be right now.

The next day, Stephanie walked up to the Rossi car. She noticed a boy who seemed to be about three or four coloring in a book. She introduced herself after Mrs. Rossi had hugged Julia and walked back toward the car. "It looks like you've got a nice little boy. I kind of figured you had at least one younger kid in your family, with how bossy Julia acts sometimes." Stephanie smiled as the lady grinned her acknowledgement. Good, she told herself, she agrees with me. That will be a great help. Honesty was always the best policy, Stephanie knew. Of course, she was just glad Michelle wasn't listening in; her comment about Julia would have been much blunter.

Mrs. Rossi said, "Julia tells me you've been trying to work with her. We have, too."

"It's rough sometimes. My Uncle Jesse was a real rebel as a kid. He and his wife and baby boys live with us, since our mom died. But, thankfully Michelle hasn't taken after him much. Most of what she's got of him is in how nice he is and how he can be really understanding. But, I don't know if Julia's being a rebel, or just...well, really rude."

"Probably the latter. She doesn't get in more than the usual trouble. But, she has the attitude that she's the boss of the world and knows exactly what's right every time. And, we've tried to tell her that she just can't act like that."

"I'm glad to know you're willing to work with us." She laughed inwardly, her eyes growing a slight wider, though the lady hadn't noticed. That had sounded so adult-like to Stephanie it was incredible. She couldn't believe how she was sounding just like a member of the faculty at Fraser Street Elementary.

She asked if Mrs. Rossi had any suggestions.

"Well, just keep trying. Don't be afraid to get tough. And, good luck." After making sure Julia wasn't within earshot she said, "She can really test your patience sometimes. Let us know if there's any problems."

"Thanks, Ma'am."

The principal had asked all the teachers to remind kids in their classes that he was backing up Stephanie in her decisions, and that she could revoke privileges. A few days after that, Julia was wandering around the classroom while the students were trying to finger paint. "What kind of a picture is that? That dog looks like a horse," she declared to Michelle. It was one of numerous rude remarks she'd been making to students.

"As Stephanie would say, 'how rude,'" Michelle replied, much more conversationally than the insistent, scolding way Stephanie often said it.

"Julia, would you come here for a second?" As Michelle watched, she could tell Julia was mouthing off to the teacher now, too, as Mrs. Reese had tried to make her sit outside once for timeout, but it hadn't helped. Now, Mrs. Reese was trying to more firmly correct her, and all Julia was doing was being mean.

"You must like timeout," she remarked as Julia left to go to the principal's office. Julia scowled at Michelle.

Stephanie received the note from her teacher, Mr. Lowry, and shook her head. "I guess her mom was right, Allie; Julia does try your patience."

"Good luck. And hey, at least it's not Michelle."

"Thanks, Allie." As Stephanie walked down to the office - she'd been give a small anteroom with a timeout chair in it to use - she considered how amazing it was. Her lecture to Aaron had scared quite a few kids into behaving better, it seemed. But, she was really building her reputation on dealing with Julia. Michelle and her friends were already calling her "Bossy" Rossi, and it seemed like Julia didn't even mind sometimes.

As she approached Julia, who was standing in the main office, she wondered what she could do to get through to her. "I can't believe you talked to the teacher like that," she began. "How rude!"

"Boy, you sure say it a lot better than your sister does."

"Just come in here so we can talk." Stephanie led Julia into the anteroom and closed the door. "Julia, you know that you are supposed to treat others with respect around here!"

"My, what an attitude you've got, Miss Stephanie."

"You're my attitude, young lady! I wouldn't have this attitude normally, but when I hear about a kid acting this way, Julia, it drives me up the wall! I got in trouble just like most kids would in school my first few years, especially for talking in class. But I always listened politely when corrected, and acted better. And I certainly never talked back!"

Julia copied Stephanie's posture, with her hands on her hips, while Stephanie lectured. After a while, she spouted, "You can't make me listen!"

"We'll see about that. You are going to sit in the corner there, and look at the wall, until I say you can get up! And if need be, you can spend the next few recess periods in the office with the principal, too!"

Julia thought about protesting, then backed down. She knew Stephanie had the power to enforce such restrictions. So, she decided to stall instead. "I don't want to sit in the corner. Let's play a game."

"All right, how about echo."

"All right, how about echo," Julia copied.

"I know I need…"

"I know I need…"

"A long timeout."

Julia didn't know if she wanted to say it, and muttered, "A…long timeout."

"And I will behave better," Stephanie said.

"And I will behave better," Julia mumbled.

"Or you'll keep me in from recess." Stephanie continued when Julia wouldn't. "And call my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Rossi."

Julia didn't repeat any of that. She just sat in the corner, scooted her chair against the wall, and fumed. "You are too tricky," she complained.

Stephanie hadn't liked tricking her like that, and told her after her time in the corner was over; along with a shorter lecture that turned into a conversation.

"It's okay," Julia said weakly. Stephanie could tell she'd been thinking about how bad she'd been. This was the most impudent Julia had acted yet, counting how she'd been with the teacher. And, Stephanie could tell Julia really didn't like being punished. She just pretended she didn't.

"Look, I know you think you're really a big shot now that you're in Kindergarten. But, you still have to obey the rules. And, you have to be nice. Now, I expect you to be nice, so I don't have to yell at you again," she said in a low, caring, yet firm voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha blushed slightly. "I remember you pulled that echo trick on me," she said shyly. "Where did you learn that?"

"Just made it up. I guess I'm pretty good at ad libbing," Stephanie related.

"You're the best," Michelle complimented her.

"I told Steph afterward," Becky added, "it reminded me of…I think it was a 'Gunsmoke' episode. Marshal Dillon tricked a small mob into not taking vengeance on someone by asking them to raise their right hands, and swearing them in as temporary U.S. deputy marshals, before they knew it. Then, he told them how much trouble they'll be in if they don't protect the person. So, the idea's been around." Growing up in the Plains states, and with a dad who had bee a rodeo rider, Becky grew up enjoying Westerns.

"Yeah. People behaved better back then. So, they'd listen," Samantha said sadly. She was thinking about how Stephanie had fwapped her as a reaction – though it never hurt – a few times. She dared to ask if Stephanie had ever done that with Julia.

"No, but the principal eventually said I could if nothing else worked." Stephanie hated thinking about that, since the family never hit.

"You remember visiting my parents' place in Nebraska, don't you?" Becky asked. Samantha nodded. "You're right, people followed rules better back then – even after being tricked into becoming temporary deputies. If that had happened then most would realize they had a sworn duty to uphold. As far as Steph's work went, it was like the old one-room schoolhouses my grandparents were in, where older kids helped keep the younger ones in line. We had a talk with Stephanie about whether she really wanted to do that as a last resort – it was almost never done as it was – and part of that was about how the kids felt loved no matter what, even though the rules were stricter then."

"Right. Anyway, it was after the first of the year when that discussion happened," Stephanie said, as they went back to that time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie had gone upstairs to Jesse and Becky's attic apartment to talk early one day in January. She'd been practicing for the class spelling bee, but took a break to discuss that very thing. The principal had said, in fact, that he was torn himself. He didn't like the idea, but felt it was necessary to discipline the real troublemakers.

"I know what he means," Jesse said regretfully. "It was only a few times, but I drove the principal crazy enough back in my day, when he ran out of other stuff it happened maybe three, four times."

Stephanie didn't tell Jesse that, with stories she'd heard, that number seemed a little low. She figured it was that low, and her mind just made it seem worse, as it was so unusual.

Instead, she said, "I wonder what Mom would say. Our family's never even considered it. D.J. tells me Mom might have considered light fwaps with a kid like you, as an extreme last resort, but even then…" She sighed. "I guess I would if I felt I had to, like if some bully was really threatening a younger kid. But, I've always listened to that voice telling me 'no.' And, where do I draw the line? I don't want to think about it with a kid as young as Julia, but still, she calls people – even teachers – names, she's just so rude at times."

"How do you think your mom would have handled Julia? Say she was babysitting," Becky inquired.

"I don't know. She would have come up with something else, though; I know she would have," Stephanie said with a frown.

"Steph, just giving a little slap as a reaction, isn't the same as a hard hit or a kick or something else in anger. Why, there was a time...do you remember a couple years ago, when your Uncle Jesse was trying to repeat his Dr. Dare stunt and he was up on the roof of that tall building on his motorcycle?" She didn't - she only remembered the family was worried, and Danny had run out to see him or something. "Okay, well, we might have tried to hide from you exactly what he was doing," Becky admitted.

"Yeah, I think D.J. said something like 'You don't want to know' when I asked where he had gone," Stephanie recollected.

"That sounds like her. Anyway, once we got him to come off his motorcycle and stop that crazy stunt, I was so wired I actually slapped him." Stephanie's eyes grew wide. "It wasn't really hard, and I wasn't trying to hurt him. And, I wasn't even angry per se. It was more a case where I was just so scared that he'd fall off the roof and kill himself that I guess I just decided it was okay not to listen to that voice that told me not to hit."

"So, it wasn't on purpose...still, it seems like it wouldn't be very nice."

"Well, you've been trained very well. And, understand, I wouldn't do it to Nicky or Alex if they were running into the road or something. Or to any of you girls. I guess with him, part of why I didn't listen was he was the same size, and he was such a rebel, I don't know. I mean, this wasn't just running into the road to get a ball, not thinking about where you are, this was something deliberate." Becky laughed. "Listen, I sound like your dad the way he rambles."

Stephanie was smiling again. "Yeah, you do. Although, it's helping me think. Thanks, Aunt Becky."

"Every good parent knows their kids, and knows the best way to handle each one," Jesse said. "You get a real troublemaker like I was, talk to the parents, and if they don't mind, and if you feel okay with it, well, that's just something a PA does." He added, "Even D.J.'s done what a good parent does. She's handled things with Michelle, in how she helped your dad before he felt comfortable with it, realizing that Michelle is a unique individual, with a temperament that requires firm, yet very loving boundaries, and who thinks of being sent to her room or being kept from dessert as something really big."

"Especially the 'no dessert,'" Stephanie joked.

"Right. Anyway, just remember that every kid's different. I'm not saying Julia Rossi is like that," Becky said. "But, don't feel too bad if the time comes when you do have to react with a little fwap with a few kids. It shouldn't be often. But, it's okay to not listen to that voice saying 'no' under very rare circumstances. Just like I did with your Uncle Jesse," she finished.

"Thanks." They embraced.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the present, D.J. came in from shopping with Kimmy. "Hey, what's up?"

"Telling Samantha about how I became PA," Staphenie said.

"We're just getting' to the sad part," Samantha responded.

D.J. sat in a chair, and Michelle crawled into her lap. She enjoyed being a big kid, but there was still part of her that liked a little mothering; especially since Samantha had needed so much the last half year or so, since they'd discovered just how much Samantha had been hurting from the neglect at home.

D.J. knew what Samantha like meant. "Yeah. It's something we'd never do, but Steph had said maybe with a kid who was a huge bully, if nothing else worked. I still remember when we got home from school that day, what she told us. Steph was pretty sad about the idea, even with a bigger kid – this one bully was a year ahead of her, and did things like making kids sit on tacks. Even with someone like him, Steph wouldn't hurt him, or do it on purpose. Still, the idea probably scared Julia. But, that's getting ahead of ourselves."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie had consulted with the principal on a few cases, including the kid she had sent to her that day. She and Michelle got home from school at the same time as D.J.; Becky had come home to be with Nicky and Alex, and to take Michelle back to the station to see Ranger Joe. Becky could tell right away, "You had a rough day, huh, Steph?"

"That bully put a tack on someone's chair in fifth grade again," Michelle spouted. "Stephanie had to take care of him."

Jesse was stunned. He spouted, "Man; that tack part's something even I never did."

"How do you feel?" Aunt Becky asked tenderly as she walked up to Stephanie..

"Okay, I guess," she said evenly as she plopped her backpack on the table. "Our principal said this was one of the worst kids. Even worse than Uncle Jesse. I knew the principal would have to have handled it if I didn't. , so." Aunt Becky told her about where she grew up. "I know, Aunt Becky. It's just a time where I don't listen to that voice inside saying to use my words. Just like you said about when Uncle Jesse tried to repeat that Dr. Dare stunt. It's just sad when talking and stuff don't work."

D.J. clearly disliked the discussion. Still, she tried to help. "Steph, nobody should like to discipline. The fact you don't like to shows you've got a good heart."

"Yeah, and you did the right thing, Steph. You gotta talk with kids, and try to work things out, but a kid like that, if he don't learn now, he's askin' for trouble," Uncle Jesse said. "A kid can get hurt real bad in their spine if they sit on a tack!"

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse." Stephanie considered aloud, "He's had lots of chances. And, he seemed to learn after we talked. I just hate that it has to happen."

Jesse spoke with compassion. "You know what, kid? It's okay to say that, too. Because you can hate having to do something and still accept it. Just like going to the dentist. I mean, if you don't get a cavity filled, soon your teeth all start to fall out. Then you can't eat candied apples or crunch bars or anything like that."

"You're right. I hadn't thought of it that way. And, it's not like I wasn't in control at all."

Aunt Becky added, "D.J.'s right. You've got a good heart. You want to help everyone get along. Some kids just make that hard. So, you have to get kind of blunt talking with them, or take some privilege away or give timeout. Or, a few times, you might have to do what you did today. Still sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Stephanie said instantly and with certainty, a smile crossing her face. "It is tough being a leader. But, it's a lot of fun. I'm glad I have the chance to do it."

"There's no job where you're gonna like every part of it," Uncle Jesse said. "Even music, I don't like pressure or writer's block. But, music's something I love. If you really love being a positive influence, and helping kids learn and feel better, you'll be able to shake off the tough times. It'll all be worth it in the end."

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse." They hugged, and Stephanie felt as good as ever. With help like she had, she could get through anything. Helping like she did was very rewarding.

However, a couple days later, Julia was getting really loud and rude again. And this time, she stomped out of the principal's office almost before Stephaine could even get down there. Then, when ordered to sit in the corner, Julia said, "I'll sit on the outside. But, I'm standing on the inside!"

Stephanie made a mental note to call Julia's parents. Maybe before Julia got up.

"I told you I'd be standing on the inside," Julia said as soon as Stephanie let her up.

"I cannot believe how mean you're acting. How rude!"

"I'll act however I want to act," Julia protested.

"Well, let me put it this way. You will write a note of apology, and I will help you since I know you can't write well yet. But, you are going to learn to treat others with respect."

Julia then did something Stephanie never expected. She spit at Stephanie.

"How rude!" Stephanie then tried a little psychological warfare, since she was so upset. She glared as if her eyes were trying to go right through Julia, and slowly and wordlessly lifted her into the air. She planned to follow it up by sitting with the girl and lecturing quite sternly.

However, Julia was clearly more unsettled than Stephanie expected. "W-what are you gonna do, Miss Stephanie?" she asked anxiously as Stephanie held her suspended in the air for a moment.

"I finally have your attention, huh?" Stephanie asked. Julia nodded slowly, as Stephanie sat, with Julia on her lap. "You looked scared; I hope I didn't scare you." Julia shrugged. "I know word's gotten around about me handling that big bully." Julia nodded slowly. "He's even bigger than me. It's sad, huh, even if promise I wouldn't hurt even him anywhere but his feelings?" Julia agreed. "We're going to have a very long talk about your behavior. And you are writing that note like I said! You will also lose some privileges for spitting at me. But, I promise that I will always care about you. I could never really hurt anyone. I care about everyone. I want everyone to learn to do that. But, I do it within the rules. And, we need to have a long talk about working within the rules, too." She allowed herself to smile. "I don't know if I'll be done with this talk by the time we go home; it may have to be continued," she quipped. "In fact, I wonder what the record is for filibustering in Congress."

"What record?" Julia asked.

"We'll get to that, I promise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I bet you talked her ears off," Samantha remarked.

"You better believe I did," Stephanie said.

"Did you call her parents?" Samantha could tell Stephanie wasn't sure what to say. "It's okay to talk about that. 'Cause I know it didn't matter if you couldn't call mine. I know I have a mom. It's you."

A tear welled up in Stephanie's eye when Samantha said that, as she thought of the joy Pam must be feeling at seeing how much Stephanie helped others – especially Samantha. "Yeah. I called them. They said they'd handle it at home, too. And, they'd work with her more on being polite. We got her toned down some, but of course, Julia was still pretty bossy by the time they were in third grade."

"I think sometimes, Julia claimed Michelle didn't behave – even though Michelle was very well behaved – because it made her feel like she wasn't as bad," Becky analyzed. Of course, Samantha had been quite a troublemaker in her Kindergarten year, and Michelle had been friends with Samantha since the beginning, trying to help her. They knew that could be another reason. However, they didn't want to mention that to Samantha, as by now, Samantha hated to think of her past misbehavior.

"I heard her family was moving; I don't know where. But, I don't think she'll be in our school next year. And, I'm kind of glad," Michelle admitted. "I try to be nice to her, but it will be more fun next year," she finished, a statement that would become ironic, with the extremely snobby Rachel Tilly moving in over a month into the school year.

Becky suggested, "Well, it's best to be the big person, and show you care about her. Maybe years later, she'll move back, and be friendly. I know it's happened."

Stephanie agreed. "Aunt Becky's right. Let's ride our bikes out after supper. You can come if you want to, Samantha, but you don't have to."

"Sure. I like being friendly," she said, echoing something Michelle always said. It was harder for Michelle, with ones like Julia or like Rachel who showed no desire to improve after many months of being nice to them. Next school year, after a month and a half or so she'd be nice and offer Rachel a position in a comedy skating event Joey was producing, though Rachel wouldn't really start to be nice for months after that, and they would only start to be casual friends in fifth grade.

The girls rode their bikes out to the Rossi home early that evening. "Hey, Julia," Michelle said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Julia sneered as she got on her bike.

Samantha responded. "We heard you were moving. Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Julia, be nice," Mrs. Rossi reminded her.

Julia sighed. "Just a few miles. We'll probably be in the same high school. Were you hoping it was someplace far so I could send you a postcard?" she asked sarcastically.

"It doesn't have to be far away. You can send a postcard right here," Samantha jok4ed.

"That wouldn't make any sense," Julia said.

"Well, good luck anyway. Is it a nice place?" Michelle asked.

"I guess so. We just rented this place, but now we're buying our first house," Julia explained. "At least I'll be away from you."

"You didn't sound happy a minute ago. It's nice to see a smile on your face," Samantha said. Her attempt at finding even the smallest positive brought a small chuckle from Stephanie.

Stephanie finally said, "It's going to be tough to make all new friends, huh?"

"Except you didn't make many old ones, from what I've heard," Samantha noted.

"What Samantha means is, you didn't take advantage of some opportunities," Stephanie said quickly. She was worried Samantha's bluntness – she'd become an uberMichelle, highlighting many of Michelle's attributes to an extreme at times – might cause Julia to make some comment about how Samantha acted her first few months in Kindergarten. "I know we talked a few times your Kindergarten, even your first grade year. But, you didn't seem to want to let me help you." Of course, she'd been really busy with Samantha in fifth, but she'd have had time for Julia, too, if she'd been willing.

Samantha reached up, and as Stephanie picked her up – rather effortlessly, as though she was eight and several months, she looked a little shy of seven – Samantha blurted, "That's right. Having Stephanie around is just like having a mommy."

Julia got quiet, as Mrs. Rossi said, "Julia's problem has always been that she's wanted to be the boss."

"It's easy to think of a mom as just a boss. But, the right one is a lot more, too. She's always there for you, always helping, always doing the little things. Always full of love and compassion. Just like I've tried to be with Samantha," Stephanie remarked.

"Yeah. If it was just about being in charge, when our mom died, instead of D.J. Dad could have just gotten a sheep dog," Michelle joked.

"I know," Julia growled. "I heard what happened right after I came back from getting my tonsils out." She was gone much of January, and had come back the day Michelle got Cassie and newcomer Mandy to become friends and stop fighting over Michelle. The teacher having asked her to help Mandy, and then the pressure of trying to get the two together, had stressed Samantha enough she'd had an emotional breakdown and revealed to Michelle and another friend, Courtney, just how lonely her growing up years had been, especially before the Tanners met her. "I was glad to know Stephanie had become like a mom to her so she could help her."

"We love helping others. You can't make yourself look better by tearing others down; you have to build others up," Stephanie said for what felt like the thousandth time, with her time as PA. Mrs. Rossi said they'd had lots of talks about that, too. "You can make a fresh start now, And, either I can come over and check on how you're doing," Stephanie teased, "or you can start to see good in others and build them up right from the start."

Samantha grinned. "She will come over there, too," she said.

"Somehow, I don't doubt it," Julia muttered.

Michelle smiled. "I've always liked being nice. Sometimes it's hard, with someone like you. But, I keep hoping I'll rub off on you, I guess. I know you can learn to be nice. It's just like tying your shoes or riding a bike. Some stuff takes more time for others. But, it's so cool once you finally learn."

"Oh, all right. I guess I can try," Julia muttered, as they shook hands.

As they rode away, Stephanie praised Michelle and Samantha for helping. Inside, she wondered how easy it would be, but her mother had said she would help. And, Julia would get nicer, but it would take a while.

She hadn't wanted to worry her sister or Samantha; she'd hoped they would just figure it would happen. But, Michelle had seen enough of Samantha's troubles to wonder aloud, "How easy do you think it'll be?"

"Well, I can't say it'll be right away. But, I know we've done a good job of helping her, and showing her how. I know you make Mom just as proud as Dad says I make her." Stephanie looked up and smiled. "I know it seems like you weren't able to do a lot. But, I know Mom's looking at all of us really proudly."


End file.
